


A Poem for you

by StolenMidnightKisses



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Sad John Watson, Sherlock Holmes Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StolenMidnightKisses/pseuds/StolenMidnightKisses
Summary: Right after John sees Sherlock jump off a building and die, his therapist tells him to write a poem to express his feelings. This is what he writes.Note: Established Johnlock implied





	A Poem for you

I saw.  
  
I saw you yesterday;  
Your eyes were the colour   
of some kind of grey  
And you were mad,  
And brilliant,  
and alive.  
And today you lie   
6 feet under.  
And I wonder at how  
Someone could sieze to exist  
So suddenly,  
So fully,  
That it's as if the light  
Switched off  
And you realise  
How dark it is  
Without it.  
  
I see you today,  
In the dull grey of my suit,  
In the pinstripes of your  
Friends.

You were never alone Sherlock.

  
I see you in the faces of grief   
You left behind  
And I wonder if you knew:  
That when you died  
A part of us  
Too  
Would be shattered   
And buried with you.  
  
I'll see you tomorrow  
In the bed across from me,  
Where your imprint still remains  
And I'll wonder how long  
I'll have a trace of you there.  
I'll see you in the book  
That you'll never finish,  
And that second mug of tea  
I'll accidentally make,  
And in the shards of it when  
It drops  
And falls  
Like me  
Watching  
As my soul slips between my fingers  
And scatters between the broken shards  
And I'll wonder if I'll ever feel whole again.  
  
But for now I stay  
A silent vigil beside your grave  
As if to offer you some comfort.  
To show you how you may be gone,  
But I'll always be there  
For you.  
Now,  
Staring at a slab of stone   
That is somehow meant to show the world  
Who you were,  
I think of the small,  
Insignificant   
Moments  
I'll miss the most.  
The way you'd look at me  
When you thought  
I couldn't see.  
The way you'd sneeze each time  
And look surprised.  
The way   
We'd laugh,  
Together,  
An effortless symphony.  
  
I saw you yesterday,  
And today,  
And I'll see you tomorrow  
But you'll never again  
See me.  
And tomorrow,  
When my soul slips through my fingers  
I do not think  
That there'll be enough left  
For me.


End file.
